His Name Was Zero
by Oo0FullmetalGeassKnight0oO
Summary: Okay,so basically this story is about Lelouch's dark side,Zero,who is actually a rare form of diclonious that also posesses Geass.He is captured by the professor at the facility but eventually breaks out and reunites with Lelouch,then the drama begins...!
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Elfin Lied in any way… Damn!**

**HIS NAME WAS ZERO: THE FIRST DICLONIOUS**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Father, I hate him!"  
"I know you do…He allowed our mother to be killed didn't he?"  
"Yes…He has to pay for what he did…I'll kill him with my own hands!"  
"Yes…"  
"Wait, what am I saying…? I can't kill anyone…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
"But I can help you get your revenge…isn't that what you want?"  
"No!"  
"Yes…I can give you power!"  
"No GO AWAY!"  
"Very well…you'll get your wish, but remember this, I'll always be part of you…you can never fully get rid of me…Lelouch"  
The young prince then looked on as the boy with horns disappeared.**

"Lelouch wake up!" Milly screamed for the fourth time.  
The teen finally raised his head from the desk, his purple eyes fluttering open. "That dream again…what could it mean…?" He thought.  
"What is with you these days Lulu?" Shirley asked, "You keep passing out and getting cold sweats…and you keep mumbling about killing someone…are you okay? You're scaring me."  
"I'm fine," Lelouch said faking a smile, "It's just a nightmare I keep getting…"  
"Well…all right…anyway, I've got swim club now so I'll see you later okay!" Shirley then kissed Lelouch on is forehead (causing him to blush) and dashed out the door.

**BRRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!**The bell rang with an annoyingly shrill tone. Lelouch woke up (he was sleeping on the roof while skipping P.E.) and proceeded to his living quarters on the school grounds.  
When he stepped inside, C.C. was in the dining room eating a slice of pizza. "Welcome home Lelouch." She said while proceeding to the living room and crashing on the sofa.  
"Hi C2…" He said weakly while taking off his jacket and putting it on a hanger.  
"What's with you?" C.C. asked obviously not caring, "was it that dream again?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Tell me about it."  
"Well, it all starts after I confronted my father in the Imperial Palace…before Nunnaly and I were sent to Area 11. I was sitting in my room when I heard a voice in my head, and a boy my exact age with my exact features appeared before me…the only difference was that he had well…horns. He tried to convince me to kill my father."  
"Was that the first time he appeared to you in your dream?" C.C. asked now getting interested.  
"Well, yeah," Lelouch said, "before that he was simply a voice in my head that tried to convince me to hurt people and things like that…he also told me that he could give me power…"  
"I see…" C.C. said quietly.  
"But it's only a dream right?" Lelouch asked.  
"Yes…only a dream…"  
Lelouch wasn't too convinced by C.C.'s answer but he decided not to ask her any questions.  
"Well now, I've got to take a shower!" C.C. declared.  
"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything C2, but whoa!" Lelouch said playfully.  
"Oh do shut up Lelouch!" she responded with a grin, but as soon as her back was towards him, her expression changed to deadly serious.  
"So, It's you again…Zero…"

Outside, a girl with pink hair and red eyes stared coldly at Lelouch in through his window upstairs…

**So that's chapter one of my newest story! I just got this idea last night. I thought, what if I changed Lelouch into a bad-ass diclonious after I discovered Elfin Lied and totally fell in love with it! Now I'm sorry if my title is kind of crappy, I didn't really decide on it so if you have a better name for it then feel free to give your suggestions! I'm not too sure why I keep doing crossover FanFics, maybe it's my wild imagination but I'll try doing some normal ones. Anyway I'm rattling on as usual R&R and NO FLAMES! (It's a new story, I'm relatively new to this :O )**


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer: Same as before…**

**HIS NAME WAS ZERO**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ON AN ISLAND FEW MILES OFF THE WEST COAST OF AREA ELEVEN…**

"Hey, it's feeding time for that monster." Said a random guard at the facility named ummmm...John.  
"Which one?!"The other named uhhh…Mike joked.  
"Heh…the one they call Zero…"Said the first.  
The second guard's face suddenly turned grim. "Well I'm not going in there!"  
"Neither am I!"  
"I know, let's get the new guy, Marcus to do it, he's tough!"  
"Yeah!" They found him in the training room calling a woman he just knocked down a stupid bitch for not looking where she was going,  
"Hey Marcus, you mind taking Zero's food to him…he gives me the heebie-jeebies!"said John.  
"Yeah whatever you fuckin' pussies…" Marcus said with disgust while he proceeded to Zero's section.  
This was the first time he was going to Zero's cell and he wanted to see if he was really as scary as the other guards said he was. He gaped at the huge door he stood before. It was a HUGE metal door with a big 0 on it. He quickly regained his composure and typed in the password on the keypad and when the door opened it brought him to another huge door just without the 0. He had to do this five times before he came to the main room. It was pitch black inside. When his eyes somewhat adjusted to the light, he saw a cage in the middle of the room and in the cage was something like a casket made of thick metal just it had a hole at the top so someone's head could fit through, and the head wore a helmet which covered it's entire head; only a few strands of seemingly black hair could be seen sticking out from the back of the monster's head. There were slits where it's mouth would be so that it could breathe, and for it's eyes, there were three tiny holes on each side where an unnatural red light glowed through them.  
"A new one, huh?" said the diclonious confined within the coffin, cage contraption coldly but at the same time teasingly.  
"Yeah, what's it to ya you fuckin' monster!?" Marcus spitted.  
"Huh…interesting…now then new boy, why don't you just release me right now and I might not kill you when I finally escape this place."  
"Oh yeah?! Why don't you shut the fuck up monster!"  
"Ugh… there you go with that name again…haven't you heard? The name's Zero."  
"Like I care! You're all just monsters to me!"  
"Well finally! One with spunk and a mouth! The others just quivered in fear…"  
"Yeah, yeah…now shut up and eat…wait a second, those idiots didn't give me the tray!"  
"Oh right, didn't they tell you, I can't be released from this thing so they feed me with that…"  
Zero turned his head in the direction of a tube lying on the floor across the room. Marcus walked across to the tube and attached it to an opening at the side of the metal casket. Brown looking mush then started flowing through the tube.  
"Shit…meatloaf again. I mean would it kill them to change up their damn menu once in a while…geez I've been here for fifteen fucking years and it's always the same damn thing!" Zero shouted.  
"Heh, you know you're not that scary…you're actually kind of funny." Marcus said while walking to the door.  
"Wait!" Zero shouted after him, "I'm not really hungry, you mind pushing that red button over there, it'll stop the flow of this shit."  
"Yeah whatever…" Marcus said annoyed while walking over to push the button. The woman who was in the control room just woke up from taking a nap when she saw Marcus was about to push the button.  
**"MARCUS NOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
**But it wastoo late. The alarm then stated blaring and a woman's voice came over the intercom.  
"Warning, all available guards to block 1B, Zero has escaped!"  
"Oh no! What the hell did I do?!"Marcus exclaimed.  
"Something stupid…"Zero said while grinning within evilly the mask.  
Smoke suddenly formed around Zero and the sound of machinery whirring was heard. The metal coffin opened and Zero dropped to the floor as it did.  
"You're just a freaking kid! Marcus shouted in surprise when he saw the figure lying on the floor was that of a teenager's.  
Zero turned his head towards the frightened guard and when he stood up, he started walking towards him. Marcus started backing up until he hit the wall then he dropped to the floor cowering in fright. Zero just stood above him. In a desperate attempt to save his life, Marcus pulled out his gun and aimed it at Zero's head. Zero just stared at the weapon in the man's hand.  
"Go on, shoot me…" Zero said amused. He took a step forward.  
"Don't come any closer!" Zero took another step. Marcus fired the gun, hitting Zero in the head and splitting his mask in the process. Zero fell to the ground, his body lying lifeless on the floor. Marcus heaved a sigh of relief and began walking out of the room. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and called John and Mike.  
"Hey guys, forget about that warning earlier, I took care of that bitch."  
"No wait!" Mike shouted on the other end, "You don't understand he-"  
The walkie-talkie was suddenly pulled from Marcus' hand and smashed on the wall.  
"What the-!" When Marcus turned around, Zero was standing behind him with his head bowed, his fairly long black hair (think Lelouch's but a bit longer) covering his face. His skin was a pale white and his violet eyes were glowering at Marcus from under the veil of hair.  
"But-it was point blank range, you should be dead!" Marcus shouted in fright. He then proceeded to run from the room. His progress was put to a halt when something grabbed onto his leg. He turned around only to find that Zero was a few metres away from him. He tried to run again when he felt the invisible 'hand' stat to tug at his leg and when he tried to run again, blood splattered everywhere as his leg was completely torn off. Marcus shrieked in pain as he fell to the ground.  
"What the fuck! What the fuck did you do to me you monster!" He yelled.  
Zero glared at him. "I hate it when people call me that."  
Marcus then felt the same 'hands' grab onto his head.  
"Hey wait man, you promised you wouldn't kill me if I released you! Sure it was a trick but I still did it!"  
"I said I **might** not kill you…"  
"I hope you die! Die and burn in hell monster!!!!" Marcus yelled right before his head went flying across the room. Zero was mow entirely covered in blood. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps were heard and hundreds of guards came rushing into the room armed with machine guns.  
"What the hell happened here?!" shouted a guard, "**FIRE!!!!!**"  
All the men followed the order and began firing at Zero but when all their guns were empty and the smoke cleared, Zero stood there staring blankly at them and all the bullets formed holes in the wall around his figure.  
"My turn…"  
The guards all frantically started trying to reload their weapons but they weren't quick enough. Zero started walking out of the room and when he walked past the guards, body parts began to be torn off and blood splattered everywhere. Zero walked all the way out until he reached the main hall where a squadron of men were waiting on him armed to the teeth, lead by the professor himself.  
"I can't let you past this point Zero." he said softly.  
"You don't need to…I've no intention of killing anyone else…" Zero whispered. His vectors then rose to the ceiling, creating a huge hole in it then he used them to launch himself through it and onto the roof. He then spotted a speedboat tied onto a nearby pier and headed for it.  
"Damn it!" the professor shouted in frustration while looking through the hole Zero made.  
While in the speedboat, Zero sat in the back with his knees hugged to his chest remembering what Marcus told him before he died.  
"Huh…don't I wish I could…"

**OKAY! Chapter 2 was kind of crappy…I didn't really plan this story well…Wow Zero has problems doesn't he? Anyway R&R and NO FLAMES even if I said it was crappy…Lie or something…okay don't lie, give me your honest opinions but PLEASE be gentle…**


	3. History Lesson

**Disclaimer: No disclaimers from this point on…I already told you guys I don't own anything…**

**HIS NAME WAS ZERO**

**CHAPTER 3**

Lelouch looked on in horror as C.C. entered the room…with five large pizza boxes in her hands, with his credit card clutched between her index and ring fingers. Lelouch swore he could see smoke rising from the over-swiped card. He already had $ 1,645.35 worth of pizza sales on his card for the month, and here was C.C. only adding to the damage.  
"C2, don't you think you eat a little too much pizza?" He asked her sounding concerned, "I mean, is it absolutely imperative that you eat five large pizzas everyday?"  
"Perhaps…why do you care about my eating habits anyway Lelouch?" She responded while sinking her teeth into her first slice.  
"I don't," Lelouch replied, "I care about your spending habits. Or have you forgotten that I'm the one who has to pay for all this?"  
"I haven't forgotten…but what else am I to eat? You don't want me to starve to death do you?"  
"Oh please C2. As if that could happen…"  
C.C. simply giggled and continued her assault on the pizza box.

**DICLONIOUS FACILITY…**

"Professor, what's so special about Zero anyway?" John asked him while the others were cleaning up the mess Zero made earlier.  
Professor Kakuzawa turned to him with a distressed look on his face.  
"Well, he was our very first specimen…The first diclonious to inhabit this facility. He is also the only male diclonious that we know of that possesses vectors…"  
"That it?" John asked.  
"No… Zero, he currently has a total of six vectors each with a range of five metres… When he first came here almost 10 years ago, he had two vectors with a range of one metre…" He adjusted his glasses, "We also believe that Zero possesses another special power that allows him to take on the appearance of anyone he chooses… and that he may be… immortal…"  
John looked at the professor with shock.  
"Wait a second. You do know you just said immortal, right?"  
"Yes, I know it sounds unbelievable now, but believe me we have reasons to believe this is true… follow me."  
The professor then led John to a room with a lot of monitors on the walls, which were apparently for the cameras around the facility. He then picked up a tape labelled 'Zero's History' and put it in a nearby VCR and it began playing…

"**Okay, let's go again but increase the velocity this time." Kakuzawa said over the intercom from the control room.  
A ten year old, nude Zero was chained to a wall in a tiled room surrounded by blood.  
"Please, no more!" Zero yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"Go…"  
Suddenly, a cannonball went flying towards Zero and hit him straight on the forehead. A cracking sound was clearly heard as it echoed throughout the room.  
"I think he's dead." Kakuzawa said, "Someone, remove his corpse and put it with the others."  
"Yes sir!" said the one responsible for this task. He went down into the room where Zero's lifeless body hung from the wall and began to unlock his shackles. He lifted the body and started walking out the room when he stopped. His eyes went wide with fear. Suddenly, his head began twisting off his body until it was ripped off completely. Zero jumped from his arms before the man's strapping body came crashing to the floor with a loud thud.  
"B-but, you're supposed to be dead!" Kakuzawa exclaimed in shock.  
"I was…" Zero said while finally looking up. He wiped the blood from his forehead to reveal the fact that the wound that was there had completely disappeared.  
Static…  
Zero now twelve, was in the same room as the previous video.  
"What now…?" Zero asked himself standing in the middle of the room with a bored look on his face. His question was answered though, when a spike went zooming past his head cutting off a strand of his hair in the process.  
"This should be interesting…" He said to himself.  
Suddenly, hundreds of metal spikes began shooting out towards him. Zero skilfully dodged each one while using his vectors to deflect the ones he couldn't escape. After 25 minutes of this, a computerized female voice said,  
"Level 1 Complete, Commencing Level 2; Speed and velocity increase."  
"Huh?" Zero asked himself. He spun around quickly only to be struck in the stomach by one of the spikes. He screamed out in pain. Several of the spikes then followed suit, the projectiles striking various areas of his body .This went on for a while until one pierced his heart. Blood almost immediately started flowing from his mouth and he fell to the floor with a light thud.  
"Stop the testing!" shouted the scientist that was in charge at the moment, "I believe he is dead. Daniel, remove his body from the testing area please, and Karen, some coffee?"  
"Yes professor…" Karen said silently before leaving the room."  
When Daniel got to the body, he checked Zero's pulse.  
"Yep professor, he is definitely dead…no pulse at all."  
"Am I now?" Zero said suddenly getting up.  
"What the fuck?!" Daniel exclaimed in shock.  
The professor spat out the coffee he was drinking and stared wide eyed at the scene playing out before him.  
Daniel then regained his composure and ran two metres away from him and pulled out his gun.  
"Hah! I don't know what kind of hat trick you just pulled kid, but it isn't gonna fool me. You've got a range of one metre don't you? If I stay two metres away from you, you won't be able to reach me with your vectors so I'm safe over here!"  
Zero looked at the man with an amused look on his face. "You're right, my vectors can't reach you over there, but they don't need to."  
This just infuriated Daniel. He aimed the gun at Zero's head.  
"Go on, shoot me…"  
Daniel then fired five shots. All but one was deflected. The one that escaped hit Zero in his forehead. His then bowed his head as the blood began to flow down his face.  
Daniel gave Zero a smirk of superiority.  
Zero kept looking at the floor for a few seconds before raising his head, looking straight at his attacker, grinning evilly at him. Before Daniel had a chance to respond though, Zero used his vectors to pick up a spike which lay nearby and launched it straight at Daniel. It struck the man in his chest and he dropped to the ground. Zero then headed to the control room and soon screaming could be heard and blood was seen splattering on the glass. Zero then walked out covered in blood wearing a bloody lab coat while holing the owner's head in his hand. He then looked up at the camera and then there was static…**

* * *

**And there we have it! A bit of Zero's history! These chapters are getting harder to come up with because of writer's block and the fact that I'm trying to complete three stories at the same time and also because of poor planning. Like I said before, I didn't really plan out this story. I totally winging it so please don't hate me if these chapters just keep getting crappier and crappier. Anyway R&R and NO FLAMES…Please!  
**


	4. Public Announcement

**TO THE READERS**

**Man this really sucks...BAD! Firstly, my laptop crashed! Can you believe it? So I had no choice but to originally type this on Notepad! And secondly, I currently, I don't have immediate access to the internet so updates on all my stories WILL be a lot slower thanbefore,so don't expect immediate updates. Be patient, PLEASE!If you love my stories you'd wait for the new chapters! And thirdly and quite possibly the worst of all, I lost all the data I had on my Flash Drive as backup, so that means that all chapters for all my stories, including the ones I haven't even posted yet are all GONE!Where did it all go?I swear all electronic devices that I own are mocking me!But hopefully, my updates will be a bit faster if I can find a way to edit the chapters I type on Notepad in Microsoft Word and post it when school reopens and I gain access to the school's library. Hopefully they removed the stupid filter...I mean why would they filter FanFiction? It's just stupid. But thankfully I still know how to get around it...That's probably why the librarian gives me the stink-eye whenever I go in there...hmmmm?But anyway I'll have my other chapters up as soon as possible so please be patient. So, continue to review and support my isn't it enough that my laptop's on strike?I mean, why would it even strike? I'm the best slave driver it probably ever had!**


	5. The Day A Demon Is Released

**HIS NAME WAS ZERO**

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE DAY A DEMON IS RELEASED**

C.C. sat up in bed staring at the wall.

The dreams had started again.

She hadn't dreamt about her past in decades.

Tears suddenly began to trickle down her cheeks.

She buried her face in her palms and sobbed in silence...

Zero climbed out of the boat and ran over to the nearby road.

He stood there for a few minutes and waited until he saw headlights approaching.

He smirked and walked to the middle of the road.

Suddenly, his eyes began glowing bright red...

Lelouch's violet eyes slowly fluttered open as the sunlight streamed into his room. He was amazed at how early he was able to wake up that morning. It was the first time in a long time he had a comfortable sleep in his own bed. Ever since C.C. came and hijacked his bed, he was forced to sleep on the cold, hard floor because he was NOT getting in the same bed with that witch. So when she 'liberated' his bed from him, he decided to let her have it; After all, he was a gentleman. But when she got mad at him and started sleeping in the other room across the hall, he couldn't be happier. Sure, she was mad at him, but hey, if it meant getting his bed back, he didn't care if she moved to Peru. He sat up, stretched, yawned, and then he reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked over to his closet.

"Great...another awesome day of school..." Lelouch mused.

He took a quick shower, donned his uniform and slowly made his way towards the school's main building all the while getting the strangest feeling that he was being watched…

Lelouch decided that he would actually go to Homeroom that particular morning, and still, he couldn't shake that strange feeling. In fact, it was growing more intense by the second. He knew for sure now that he was being followed.  
"Is it a student; A teacher? C2?" He wondered.

He slowly pulled out his cell phone and flipped it so that the mirrored back faced him, using it like a rear-view mirror.

At first, he saw nothing.

Some bushes.

A couple making out.

But then, something interesting.

He caught a glimpse of a girl he had never seen before running towards the Student Council Clubhouse, or rather just her pink hair trailing behind her as she disappeared inside the building.  
Lelouch turned around quickly and made his way back towards the clubhouse, but he was intercepted by Shirley Fenette.  
"So this is where you are Lulu!" She shouted angrily, "Class is almost about to start and you're going the wrong way!"  
She grabbed his arm possessively and started pulling him towards the main school building.  
"Wait! Shirley I-" Lelouch protested while desperately trying to release his arm from Shirley's grip.  
"No buts Lulu!" She interrupted, "You're actually going to be in class when you're _supposed_ to be in class!"

She then continued pulling him along. Lelouch realised it would be pointless to try to fight her, so he figured he'd just go along peacefully. His lead would have to wait, but he hoped C.C. would be OK. He decided he would just sneak out of class when nobody was looking; it was what he was good at after all.

**STUDENT COUNCIL CLUBHOUSE  
(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

C.C. slumped out of bed and slid her feet into her bedroom slippers. She walked BUTT NAKED across to Lelouch's room, raided his closet and donned one of his shirts. She then went into the main hallway, stood at the top of the stairs and glanced down. She raised an eyebrow at the girl who was glancing back at her.  
Red eyes stared coldly into emotionless Golden ones.  
The tension rose.  
No one spoke. Silence.  
"Where is he?" The pink haired girl finally said, breaking the silence.  
"He? Who's he?" C.C. answered.  
"You know who I mean green-haired witch!"  
"Not really; I don't, pink-haired monster…"  
The girl growled in frustration, "You know who I mean! Where's ZERO!"  
"Sorry, I don't know a Zero…" C.C. trailed off. She started to walk away.  
The girl walked a little closer. "Stop; I'm not done talking to you."  
"Well that's too bad because I'm done talking to you…" She continued to walk away.  
"Don't walk away from me!" The girl yelled, "This conversation isn't over!"  
C.C. felt something grab her leg. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the girl.  
"Really?" she questioned, "You're going to do something like that in a place like this?"  
"If it gets me some answers…"  
C.C. chuckled. "Very well then. Zero is-"  
She was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps as someone entered the hall.  
He looked at C2, then at the girl.  
"C2, what's going on?" Lelouch questioned, "Who is this girl?"  
C.C. felt the hold on her leg release slowly.  
"No wait!" She shouted, "Lelouch, run!"  
He only had time to glance at C.C before he was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. He gasped in pain as he felt something like hands pinning him to the wall as they applied tremendous amounts of pressure to his chest.  
"What is this?" He said in a strained voice, "Who the hell are you? Is this Geass?"  
"Acting like you don't remember me?" the girl shouted angrily, "FINE THEN! I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER!"  
Lelouch felt the pressure on his chest increase as the 'hands' continued to press down on it. The wall he was pinned to suddenly started cracking.  
"Stop it!" C.C. shouted while running towards Lelouch and the girl, "Can't you see you're hurting him?"  
She grabbed the girl's arm and started pulling.  
"Stop it!" she screamed over and over again, "Let him go!"  
"Not until he answers me!" the girl screamed, tears running down her face as she narrowed her eyes at C.C.  
Lelouch felt the pressure lighten up a bit, then, he heard a sound like something whipping the air, then suddenly, C.C. went skating across the floor as if something tossed her away like a rag doll.  
The girl then focused her attention on Lelouch and continued her onslaught. This time, Lelouch was lifted into the air and thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall and slid down slowly, ending up as a lifeless heap on the ground.  
The girl slowly made her way over to where Lelouch was propped against the wall, motionless.  
C.C. made another attempt to get close to Lelouch, but once again she was tossed away.  
"Don't interfere witch!" the girl stated icily, "This doesn't concern you!"  
"You don't understand!" C.C. shouted desperately, "You have to stop this!"  
The girl simply ignored her and kept moving closer to Lelouch.  
"Answer me now!" the girl shouted when she was finally standing above him.  
"Lelouch…." C.C. pleaded desperately, "Get up and run…"

Lelouch responded, however, not in the way C.C. expected; or the girl. He struggled to his feet and actually started laughing. His laugh was icy and hair-raising and filled the entire room.  
The girl raised her guard and took a step back. His head was bowed as he stared at the floor.  
"What's so funny?" The girl inquired.  
Lelouch simply laughed that bone-chilling laugh even louder than before.  
"What's so funny?" he repeated. The normal soothing tones of his voice now sounded raspy and well…evil.  
The girl growled and took a step forward, only to be shoved back and pinned to the wall on the other end of the main hall, crashing through furniture as her body was forced across the room by ten _visible_ vectors. Their controller then looked straight into the girl's eyes with piercing, glowing red eyes.

"Why, you are, Lucy…" the controller's voice rasped with Lelouch's underlying tones…

**CHAPTER 4 COMPLETED! HOORAY! IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG! SORRY FOR THE WAIT PEOPLE BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT! MAY BE ANOTHER WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (GOTTA WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES TOO YOU KNOW!), BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE A SHORTER WAIT THIS TIME! SO AS ALWAYS R&R AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO WERE WAITING! YOUR PATIENC IS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**


	6. Reunion

**HIS NAME WAS ZERO**

**CHAPTER 5**

**REUNION**

Lucy stood still as Lelouch's vectors held her by her throat against the wall, while staring at him with cold eyes that pierced daggers into her assailant.  
He, however, did not appear to be affected as he simply stared right back at her with an amused grin on his face.  
Lucy unknowingly shivered as his cold laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Did you miss me, Lucy?" He whispered with an arrogant tone as he slowly approached her.  
"No." was her simple, strained response.

He was right in her face now.

"Really?" he said absently as he slowly stoked her face.  
"Don't touch me!" She shouted, and then coughed violently from the strain on her voice.  
He stopped stroking her face, but his hand still rested on her cheek.  
"Your skin is still as soft as before…" he breathed into her ear then proceeded to nibble on her earlobe, "I wonder if you still taste the same as well…"  
"Don't-" she started to say, but was cut off as his lips pressed against hers.  
The kiss was short, yet full of passion.  
"I was right…"  
Lucy felt her entire body tremble as he stared at her with eyes that were devoid of any emotion, but this time, it was not out of fear.  
"Z-zero, I…" Her voice was a soft whisper now and she knew she was blushing.  
"Hmmm….It's too bad I have to kill you now Lucy." He interrupted, "It would have been nice to _catch up on old times._"  
His vectors then tightened around Lucy's throat and lifted her in the air.  
She tried attacking him with her own vectors, but they were just caught and easily flicked away by his extra ones.  
She struggled to escape, but slowly, within a matter of seconds that seemed to drag on for her, Lucy felt her consciousness begin to slip away.  
Everything around her grew darker and darker and all sound began to fade into nothingness as the arms that were around her neck seemed to grip tighter,  
but suddenly, a voice shouted out from across the room.  
She slowly opened her eyes and moved them to the source of the sound.

"Stop this right now!" C.C. shouted again, "You can't do this Lel- Zero!"  
He turned to her and allowed his vectors to easily toss Lucy away like a ragdoll. Her body dropped to the floor with a dull thud and she lay there unconscious.  
"How amusing." He said dryly, "The witch is capable of showing emotion after all…I thought you lost that ability after that time."  
"Release Lelouch's body at once!" she demanded ignoring his comment.  
"And if I don't?" he sneered, his vectors now wrapping around her entire body.  
"You'll find that I don't die as easily as your normal prey."  
"You're right about that…" he said softly, "Which is why you're so much more fun to play with…."

C.C. suddenly felt something snaking its way up her legs…all the way up to wear her breasts lay under the cotton shirt, unprotected by any form of bra.  
"Hmmm….And unfortunately, you haven't changed at all since _that_ time…" C.C. responded surprisingly calm despite the _violation_, "You're still a pervert."  
"How cruel…"  
"The truth can be painful"  
More hands joined now, and wrapped around each of her limbs, then proceeded to lift her off the floor and over to where their controller stood.  
C.C. now hovered before him, not moving a muscle, and still maintaining her façade of utter calm.

"So, what now?" she questioned.  
"Maybe now I can repay you for-ugh…." Lelouch/Zero suddenly groaned in pain.  
C.C. raised an eyebrow.  
"Argh….ahhh…Urgh….."

His vectors suddenly released her and she fell gracefully to the floor as he started backing away from her, holding his head, pain visible all over his face.  
"It looks like the true owner of this body is finally reclaiming what's his…" she stated knowingly.  
"No….ugh….n-not yet…..not w-when she's….Arghhh!" He dropped to the floor now, writhing in pain.

"Keep fighting him Lelouch!" C.C. encouraged after moving a safe distance away as Lelouch's vectors started thrashing around as he was in an uncontrolled state.  
"Sh-shut up witch!" he shouted, "S-stop fighting me Lelouch!"  
"NO!" Lelouch's voice echoed throughout the room…his _true _voice, "This is MY body! GET OUT!"

Lelouch thrashed about on the floor, continually arguing with himself.  
First in and chilling voice that dared the second to, "Stop fighting it.", then, in a far more gentle, yet aggressive voice demand that the other, "Relinquish this body at once."  
This continued for another agonizing fifteen minutes, all the while, C.C. shouting words of encouragement, willing Lelouch to evict the 'parasite' that took up residence in his body, and Lucy, who had struggled to her feet moments before, stared dumbfounded as the scene played out before her.

Then, finally, like the calm before a storm, everything fell silent.

Lelouch's body had stopped its convulsions and now lay motionless on the floor. The Clubhouse was in disarray as papers lay scattered all over the floor, furniture was tossed about and lay in some impossible positions and there were small splashes of blood on the walls and floors from bodies that were smashed against them.  
"_Lelouch will have a hard time explaining this to the Student Council…_" C.C. thought rushing over to Lelouch's lifeless body.

She knelt by his side, but hesitated as she was about to touch him. She was unaware as to _who_ was currently in control; who would she come face to face with when…_if_ he regained consciousness?  
She quickly tossed this thought away, reminding herself that she was not one to be afraid and started shaking the seemingly dead man before her.  
"Lelouch…? Lelouch!" she called his name over and over again, each time more urgency making its way to her voice.  
She was suddenly stooped when long, slender arms grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt and lifted her to her feet.  
The angry Diclonious held the witch in front her, her already red eyes burning with rage.  
"What the hell is this?" Lucy practically spat, "What happened to Zero!"  
"Can't you see…" C.C. responded nonchalantly averting Lucy's gaze, "That's not Zero….At least…Not exactly…"  
"Tell me everything you know, witch…"

**]})oooOOO000OOOooo({[**

**Chapter 5…..Wow….It's finally here! I'm sorry it's taking me so long…I'm slow…I know….It's just that I'm so BUSY all the time, and then I just finished my exams before Christmas Vacation and you know how exams are…Study, study, study! Though I usually blow off my homework and sometimes cut classes for the sake of typing this in the School's Library, Exams are a different story, and quite frankly, I was a bit discouraged for a while…My inbox these days are so empty and it's breaking my heart…no reviews for weeks…Every time I open my inbox and see ZERO Messages form Fanfiction, my heart sinks and I die a little more inside. The lack of reviews for my stories these days take me to a desolate place where I just feel like giving up, so please, I'm begging…. If you don't wish to see the death of a poor author who hasn't even experienced her first kiss yet (except from Zero Kiryuu in my DREAMS!), Please R&R and NO FLAMES! (Even though I'm desperate!)**


	7. Memory Museum

**HIS NAME WAS ZERO **

**CHAPTER 6**

**MEMORY MUSEUM**

_**The body of 22 year-old Andrew Gibson has been found in the trunk of his car today in an alley in the Tokyo Settlement, the latest in what has been a series of strange murders. Like the others, Mr. Gibson's head has been cleanly severed from his body, along with two of his limbs. The police are still searching for the persons committing these murders. In other news, the Eleven terrorist group-**_

Kallen quickly switched the television off before the perky blonde reporter could finish her report.  
"They're a RESISTANCE GROUP! Get it right!" she shouted at the TV.  
"Uhhhh…Kallen?" Milly asked worriedly, while picking up a torn cushion and placing it in a large plastic bag.  
They were in the Clubhouse cleaning up the wreckage left behind by Lelouch. Amazingly, the television was the only thing in the room left untouched.  
"Ummm, NOTHING!" Kallen blurted, "I'm just a real stickler for details you see and well…"  
"It's fine," Milly replied, "But we should start working harder so we can finish clearing the debris in here…"  
"I still wonder what happened." Kallen mused, "It's as if a bomb went off in here…"  
"Yeah… And then there's Lelouch…"

As if by magic, or simply because Lelouch's name was mentioned, Shirley suddenly burst in the room, in her swimsuit, dripping wet.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" She shouted, in surprise, "I heard some other students saying that something happened over here but this is just…"  
"That's the thing…We don't know…" Milly said sadly, "We came in here and met the place like this, and Lelouch was just lying there right in the middle of the room, unconscious…"  
"LULU? Where is he?"  
"Calm down Shirley, he's fine. He's in his room now. A nurse is taking care of him, so help us clean up."

**AT THAT VERY MOMENT  
LELOUCH'S ROOM**

The _nurse _sat at her patient's bedside, clasping his limp hand. Tears fell from her golden eyes and ran down her pale cheeks before dripping onto their hands.  
"I lost another one…" she whispered.  
Her long, silky, green hair fell like a veil, hiding her face which was devoid of any emotion, despite her tears.  
**"**You took another one from me… how could you…"  
"How could I what?" A familiar voice whispered weakly.  
Amethyst eyes opened slowly to stare into her golden ones.  
"Why are you crying C2?"  
"Ah-I-I wasn't crying!" she blurted suddenly wiping her eyes.  
"Yeah, right. I _saw _you." He responded with an arrogant tone, "You were afraid I was dead, weren't you?"  
"N-no… Actually, I couldn't care less if you lived or died; As long as you fulfill your end of the contract, that is."  
Lelouch chuckled, but stopped when he noticed the deep, clean slice on her neck and the bloody shirt stuffed in the corner of the room.  
"C2, what happened to you?"  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing… It's just a scratch."  
"It's not just a scratch C2, and why is it still there? All your wounds heal immediately, right?"  
"I said it's nothing Lelouch." She snapped, "This sort of wound just takes a bit longer than the others."  
"This sort of wound…?" He whispered while moving his hand to her neck to examine her wound more closely.  
She slapped his hand away.  
"That's right. So if you're alright now, I'm leaving."  
With that, she got up and hastily made her way out of the room.  
Lelouch couldn't remember what had happened before he passed out, but somehow, he knew C.C. would know, and that wound had something to do with it…

In her room across the hall, C.C. placed her hand on her wound and cried silently in a dark corner.  
"Why… Why did you have to come out of the shadows at a time like this?"

"_**Because the light was once my home as well, (insert name here)"**_

Her eyes opened wide, though she was not that surprised when he replied. In fact, his voice came to her again, but he only said one thing:

"_**I'll be coming for you soon… Wait for me…"**_

A few miles away, Lucy stood staring up at the cloudy skies.

_Zero… No, that thing you saw; it was not him. He's dead._

C.C.'s words echoed though her head, over and over again. She refused to believe it, but she knew better than to reject the witch's claims; she was often right about these things.  
"No, I have to find out myself…" she thought to herself, "I'll bring him back out and ask him myself… I'll make him answer me next time."

She knew what she had to do. She would go to Ashford Academy and keep an eye on the boy, then, when the time was right, she would get her answers…

**IKKEBUKURO STATION  
11:57 PM**

"Mommy, mommy, look at the strange man!" a little boy shouted as he pointed at the man crouched in a corner.  
Mommy slapped her son's hand lightly as she said, "Don't point honey, it's not nice."  
"But Mommy, he's really weird!" the boy insisted, "Look at all those arms!"  
"What are you talking about…?"  
Mommy looked across to where her son was pointing and gasped.  
The man had his back turned to them, and emerging from him were ten plainly visible "arms."  
The woman grabbed her son's arm tighter and proceeded to hurry away, but the little boy managed to wriggle away and headed towards the "strange man."

He had his knees hugged to his chest and was whispering something, as is he were having a conversation with some invisible person.  
"_I'll be coming for you soon…" _he whispered in an eerie voice, "_Wait for me…_"

His long, black hair slightly covered his face and was terribly messy. He wore a bloody lab coat and no shoes, but the strangest thing, that were only seen by the boy when he approached were two small horns on his head.

The little boy gasped, before reaching for the man's head.  
"Cooooool…!"  
He was stopped though when one of the arms that were just _hanging around_ suddenly grabbed his arm.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid little bastard…" the man said in an icy tone, without turning around.  
"I-I just wanted to see them…" he answered timidly, "They look really cool…"  
The man raised an eyebrow, then, slowly, he turned around.

He was a sight to behold.  
Not only his coat, but his face was stained with fresh blood. His lips were cracked and his cheeks were hollow. He had dark circles under his eyes and an empty look in his eyes.

"Cool…?" he asked coldly, "Are you _STUPID?_"

The boy's mother, who had been chasing after her son, finally arrived at the place where the boy and the strange man stood. She froze dead in her tracks.

"Look, kid… These things, they're not cool at all." He continued, "In fact, they're-"  
He was cut off by a blood-curdling scream, followed by:

"LET MY LITTLE BABY GO YOU FREAK OF NATURE! LET HIM GO NOW!"

"But, mommy he-" the boy started to say, but then the unthinkable happened… The man snapped. His eyes burned with rage.

The boy's screams of terror were soon followed by cries of pure agony as he saw his mother's head suddenly fly off of her body then finally landing at his feet. A fountain of blood sprayed from her neck as her body fell to floor.

"Mom-my…? M-m-MOMMY!" the boy screamed.  
The "arm" released the boy from its grip, allowing him to run to his mother's body.  
"No! NO! NOOOO!" he continued to scream, "Bring her back! Bring my Mommy BACK!"

"I-I can't do that…" the man whispered, slowly approaching the boy, "But, I can send you to her…"

The next morning, the police added two more victims to the list of serial killings, and like before, the killer had disappeared, leaving no traces of his existence…

In an old shack a couple of hours away from the station, the killer lay in a heap, clutching his head and screaming in agony, like the little boy the night before. Sharp pain shot through his head and along his spine and his vectors whipped around erratically, then suddenly, an _eleventh_ vector sprouted; they all extended one meter longer, and they all became less transparent. Then, everything stopped. The screams, the convulsions and the vectors stopped their erratic movements and faded until they were no longer visible.

At the same time, in his room in the Clubhouse, Lelouch lay unconscious on his bed. Furniture lay scattered across the room, and his dresser had been sliced clean in half; one half of it now barred the door, preventing anyone from entering, and eleven vectors slowly disappeared from sight.  
Outside the room, responding to the crashing noises and screams, Milly, Shirley and Kallen stood at the door pounding and yelling for Lelouch to open the door, while the "nurse" climbed up a vine and through the shattered window. She walked across to where he lay and placed her hand on his head. The geass sigil on her forehead glowed, and then, in both her eyes. Her body slumped to the ground as she, too, slipped out of consciousness.

She woke up a few seconds later in a vast space enveloped in a bright, white light. Two doors suddenly appeared before her. The door on the left was immaculate; Pure white with golden trimming in an intricate design. Thick vines covered in blood-red roses covered the door, acting as a barrier. The right door, however, was something straight out of a horror movie. It was extremely beat-up and stained with splashes of fresh blood. There was a 'barrier' on this door also, in the form of thick, heavy, bloody chains. She stood before the door on the right and placed her hand on the lock. She then closed her eyes and whispered, "Zero…"  
Suddenly, the lock and chains shattered, leaving behind a cloud of sparkling, blood-red dust that dissipated shortly after, and slowly, the door creaked open. The smell of blood suddenly became prominent and she crossed the threshold, entering the bloody world within.  
Inside, millions of picture frames floated around, all depicting a different scene. She continued to walk past pictures of people being killed and a child being tortured in thousands of different ways. Nowhere in the room was there a scene of something that brought joy; only pain and sadness. At the end of the hall that seemed to go on forever, a man with silver hair stood in front of a blank frame, and appeared to be staring at it intently. She stood behind him and waited for him to acknowledge her. Everything remained silent, until he suddenly spoke. His voice was like a gentle breeze.

"You know, I've had hundreds of children…All of my sons have died, many before they were actually born, but my daughters have all survived… Why do you think that is…?  
He didn't wait for an answer, and she wasn't about to offer one. She just listened as he continued,  
"All my daughters… they all went off and had children of their own… all girls… all born with horns… like themselves, but not like me… Why is that?"  
He turned around now, and she realized that his eyes were closed. Again, he spoke.  
"They all inherited something from me, however… Immense power and these eyes… as red as blood…"  
He opened his eyes now, revealing his ruby orbs.  
"I was the beginning of the Diclonious race…and I shall be its end…"

She stared into his eyes.  
"So, who are you?" he asked, "What brings you to my Memory Museum?"  
"You've forgotten me, have you Zero?" she replied.  
"Hmmm…Could you possibly be the reason for this hole in my memory…?" he asked looking at the empty frame again.  
She simply walked across to the frame and placed her hand on the black canvas. A picture slowly started to develop. It showed a scene of two people kissing; specifically, the two of them.  
"Of course…I remember now…It's you…The one responsible for my only happy memories…"  
More empty frames appeared now, and pictures started developing within them, each showing scenes of them kissing, sharing a warm embrace and uhhh…other things along those lines.  
"So, tell me… How have you been, (insert name here)? It's been what? 500 years?"

**So, I finally got another chapter up! Hooray! I would have done this sooner, but my Zero's (my laptop, for those of you who have been paying attention the past few chapters) fan stopped working and now it's heating up more than the island of eternal summer! It overheats in about fifteen minutes now, and shuts itself down, even when I'm not doing anything! I should be getting it fixed today though…Hopefully… Oh, BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012 BABY! The year for more Fanfictions, more frequent updates and of course, Armageddon! Oh boy, the story's heating up now huh? This Chapter… I totally winged it, and honestly, I'm not very sure where to go from here… it doesn't really make sense… But I'll figure it out like always! Anyway, R&R and, I shouldn't have to tell you this at this point in the game, but, NO FLAMES! If I get even one, I'll send Zero after you!**


End file.
